Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz
Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz is a 2011 animated musical fantasy comedy direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is an animated semi-adaptation of MGM's 1939 classic musical film, The Wizard of Oz with the addition of Tom and Jerry being characters in the plot and as seen through their point of view. Droopy and Butch from Tex Avery's Droopy series also cameo as minor antagonists. Plot Dorothy Gale is a farm girl who lives in Kansas with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, as well as farmhands Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke. She has a pet dog named Toto, a cat named Tom and a mouse named Jerry. Aunt Em asks Tom and Jerry to put their differences aside, and watch over Dorothy; the two reluctantly agree. Later, Miss Almira Gulch, who was bitten by Toto earlier, arrives at the Gale farm and takes him away to be put down. Witnessing this, Tom and Jerry give chase and free Toto, but a scuffle between Tom, Jerry, and Miss Gulch culminate in them crashing into a pit. Dorothy runs away from home with Toto shortly afterwards. As Dorothy and Toto return home, a tornado hits the area and the two seek refuge in their house after failing to join Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and the farmhands in the storm cellar. Tom and Jerry are knocked out while trying to get inside the house. Once they awaken, they find themselves in Munchkinland. The two encounter a grey Munchkin mouse named Tuffy, who tries to keep Jerry safe from harm, assuming Tom wanted to eat him, but Jerry clears up the misunderstanding. Tuffy informs them that the house Dorothy arrived in a few hours ago landed on and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East. As gratitude, the Good Witch of the North, Glinda, gave Dorothy the witch's Ruby slippers socks, but the Wicked Witch of the West appeared and swore to claim the slippers for herself. Glinda sent Dorothy down the Yellow Brick Road to reach the Emerald City and find the famed Wizard of Oz in order to get back home. Tuffy advises them not to follow Dorothy, but Tom and Jerry keep their promise to protect her and insist on following her. Tuffy wishes to be taller, so he decides to accompany them as he wants to see the Wizard as well. Tom and Jerry reunite with Dorothy and meet up with the Scarecrow who has no brain, the Tin Man who has no heart and the Cowardly Lion who has no courage. They make it to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, who decides to grant their wishes on the condition they kill the Witch and bring back her broomstick. While walking through the haunted forest to get to the Witch's castle, Dorothy and Toto are captured by the Witch's flying monkeys, but are pursued by Tom and Jerry. At the Witch's castle, the Witch puts Toto in a basket and threatens to drown him in a river if Dorothy refuses to give her the slippers. Although Dorothy complies, the Witch is shocked when she tries to take them off. When she remembers that the slippers won't come off as long as Dorothy is alive, the Witch places an hourglass, stating that Dorothy has only hours to live. Jerry manages to free Toto, who escapes from the castle to get help. Jerry is seen by the Witch and thrown through a window with Tom. They encounter the Witch's two of the Witch's guards, Droopy and Butch, who accidentally mention the Witch's weakness is water. A chase ensues until Tom and Jerry manage to knock Droopy and Butch out, and they reunite with Tuffy, the Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Lion, disguised as guards and led by Toto. While Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion rescue Dorothy, Tom and Jerry try to fill a bucket with water from a well and later from the moat, but their attempts to get it back inside the castle are unsuccessful. Eventually, Tom and Jerry manage to get hold of a rain cloud and use it to fill the bucket. The Witch and the guards corner Dorothy and her friends, and the Witch sets Scarecrow on fire. Dorothy puts out the fire with the water, destroying the Witch, who melts when Dorothy accidentally splashes her. The soldiers celebrate the Witch's death and allow Dorothy to take the broom. They return to the Emerald City and present the broom to the Wizard, but he still refuses to grant their wishes until tomorrow. Although the Wizard turns out to be an ordinary man behind an illusion, he nevertheless promises to grant their wishes and take Dorothy, Toto, and Tom and Jerry, back to Kansas in his hot air balloon. As the balloon is about to take off, Tom spots a chick and jumps out of the balloon to eat it, prompting Jerry and Toto to stop him. Dorothy runs after them and they are unable to get back to the balloon before it takes off with the Wizard. Glinda then appears and tells her another way to get back home, by tapping her heels together and repeating the phrase "There's no place like home". Dorothy bids farewell to her friends. Dorothy, Toto, and Tom and Jerry awaken in Dorothy's bedroom back in Kansas, surrounded by family and friends. Dorothy tells them of her adventures, but they insist it was all a dream, though Tom and Jerry are the only ones who believe her. As Dorothy promises never to run away again, Tom and Jerry give chase outside the house much to the amusement of Dorothy and the others. Cast * Grey DeLisle as Dorothy * Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice * Joe Alaskey as Professor Marvel / The Wizard (the former having only a cameo at the end of the film), Butch, Droopy * Michael Gough as Hunk / The Scarecrow * Rob Paulsen as Hickory / The Tin Man * Todd Stashwick as Zeke / The Cowardly Lion * Frances Conroy as Aunt Em, Glinda * Laraine Newman as Miss Almira Gulch / The Wicked Witch of the West * Stephen Root as Uncle Henry, Crows * Kath Soucie as Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse / Tuffy the Country Mouse Trivia * While Dorothy and the others are in the Haunted Forest adjacent to the scene where the deleted "Jitterbug" musical number would occur, the Tin Man holds a giant wrench as Tuffy holds a lead pipe in a parody of Milton Bradley's board game Clue. * The Kansas scenes, shown in sepia tone in the original film, are shown here in color. There is, however, an alternate version of the film with the Kansas scenes in sepia tone. * This is the second Tom and Jerry ''film to have a female main antagonist. The first being ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie with Aunt Figg as one of the main antagonists. * For a split second, when Tom saves Jerry in his hands, the same pose from the original series title cards is seen. * This is the first post-2010 Tom and Jerry film where Tin, Pan and Alley don't appear. * This is the first Tom and Jerry film since Tom and Jerry: The Movie to play a song in the credits. * This is the first Tom and Jerry film to be a crossover with another franchise. The second being Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest, a crossover with Jonny Quest. Differences from 1939 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's film Follow-up film Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse was released on September 28, 2012. Sequel Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz was released on June 21, 2016.http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/2069988/Tom-and-Jerry-Return-to-Oz/ References External links * Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:2011 films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Fantasy films Category:Compilation films Category:Unrated films Category:American films